Roulette
by mxndaddy
Summary: ―Hey, Tetsuya... ¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de la ruleta rusa? / Cuatro drabbles. Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
1. Ángel de cabello azul cielo

**Roulette.**

I

Yo no creía en el destino. No pensaba que la reencarnación, que el hilo rojo y demás fueran reales. Que eso de que existe tu alma gemela, el amor de tu vida, alguien con quien conviviste en el pasado... Que los amantes que no pudieron quedarse juntos a pesar de amarse verdaderamente se reencontrarían en la próxima vida para comprobar si esta vez serían capaces de lograr amarse con ímpetu como no pudieron hacerlo.

Y lo vi, a él, un ángel de cabellos celestes.

Me había quedado pasmado en mi asiento, que era algo parecido a una caja. Y mis ojos desiguales brillaron con intensidad y mis pupilas se dilataron. Estaba emocionado, sorprendido... Hipnotizado.

Pronto me di cuenta que iba a ser imposible. Que este humano... Que este precioso y perfecto ángel nunca me miraría, por más esfuerzo que hiciera.

... Me percaté que sería imposible para él fijarse en un muerto.

* * *

Un conjunto de cuatro drabbles. Todas relacionadas con alguna frase de la ruleta rusa. Por ahí, en una web, he leído esto: _**"**_ El amor es la ruleta más indigna de la tierra, pues te da vida o te entierra. [...]"


	2. Casa de papel

**Casa de papel.**

II

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más velocidad, el brillo en mis ojos despertó como si hubiera tenido alguna alarma, y mi rostro se llenó de un leve tono rosáceo.

Me detuve a mirarte como si fueras la obra más grande de todas. Y es que eras así: hermoso, hipnotizante, homicida, irresistible... Simplemente habían muchas palabras para poder describirte, pero ninguna podía a definirte definitivamente.

El cien por ciento de mí se paró. Ni siquiera sé cómo logré continuar respirando, pensando, racionando; viviendo. Era algo impresionante cómo pude seguir viviendo sin haber visto esto antes.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no se detenía.

—¿Es...? —al igual que anteriormente, no conseguí a formar una tesis de palabras para ti. Eras... impresionante.

Sin embargo, mi corazón también comenzó a doler sin contemplación.

Lo entendía, lo entendía a la perfección.

"¿De qué tienes miedo, Tetsuya?"

Tapé mi boca con ambas manos y ahogué un gemido de angustia que solté. Las lágrimas se arrimaron en mis ojos, mis rodillas temblaron y caí en el piso ante todos los espectadores sorprendidos, no obstante, seguían viéndome con un sentimiento de pena y culpabilidad. Porque la conclusión hacia mí de un dios, había sido, hacerme pagar por todos los pecados, incluido el amarte con tanta locura, tanta que desobedecí mis principios para estar contigo. Y la primera vez que te vi también me quedé pasmado, oteando una hermosura casi angelical, lo cual es gracioso, ya que eras un verdugo; un demonio. Aun así, con aquella máscara de, literalmente, demonio que tenías, me encantaste. No sé por qué. Habrá sido el destino. Tal vez no.

Y de todas formas...

—Kuroko... —me llamó Mayuzumi-kun, y yo solamente negué con la cabeza. Todavía no deseaba irme, por más que me doliera tanto.

Porque, comprendía absolutamente. Comprendía el hecho de que Akashi-kun jamás aparecería realmente delante de mis ojos, físicamente.

Nuestras voces no se alcanzarían, nuestras manos no se tocarían, nuestros ojos no se encontrarían... Y eso sólo me rompía más.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo se desenvolvió de esta forma?

¿Por qué Akashi-kun se transformó en, de manera literal, alguien de papel?

¿Por qué ahora es una pintura más?

Y lo sabía, oh, sí que lo sabía.

Porque Akashi-kun fue aceptado totalmente a entrar a la falsedad: a la tan aclamada Casa de papel.


	3. Sentencia

_|!| Seiji es la parte "Boku" ("soy absoluto") y Seijuro la parte "Ore" (el que no está tan transtornado y no tiene un lente de contacto dorado.[?]) |!|_

 **Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** __

Sentencia

III.

―No, no, no...

Seijuro negó con su cabeza repetidas veces, temblando en demasía y con sus ojos abarrotados de terror en su más puro estado. Se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, con sus manos apoyadas en él y con un aspecto demacrado.

Realmente no quería aceptar que eso estaba sucediendo. Porque, ¿cómo es que todo terminó así, de un momento a otro? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué no le habló? ¿Por qué no le consulto a él? De verdad se quería convencer de que no era su culpa, repitiéndose infinitas veces en su mente que no podía haber sido capaz de rescatarlo por el simple hecho de que el otro no pidió ayuda con su conflicto.

¡Pero no era así!

¡Seijuro lo sabía! Lo sabía muy bien.

―Es imposible ―frunció sus labios, poniendo su mano derecha en el lugar donde debería de estar ubicado el corazón del contrario. El mismo que había sido atravesado por una una navaja incontables ocasiones―. No, esto no puede estar pasando, no...

De su garganta un grito ahogado salió. De sus ojos, varias gotas de agua rebalsaron y se deslizaron por sus mofletes completamente rojos. De su corazón, un innegable odio se llenó.

Viró a su alrededor, hallando al instante al más culpable de todo. Y en contra de todo pronóstico, su mirada se suavizó. Aun así, la decepción se podía percibir a kilómetros de distancia.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó con su voz pendiendo de un hilo; con su corazón amenazando con destruirse por completo producto de las mentiras y la traición por parte de aquel chico.

―Lo sabes.

―¿Por qué...?

―¡Lo sabes, por favor! ―era extraño. Esa persona levantó el tono de su voz. Casi nunca lo hacía.

―¡¿Por qué?!

Los tres eran excelentes hermanos. Los tres se amaban. Los tres se correspondían. Los tres se apreciaban.

O tal vez no. Ya que quizás, sólo quizás, uno de los trillizos, celoso de compartir a su amor de toda la vida; a su _alma gemela_ ; a su mejor amigo ―a su todo―, se dejó consumir por la envidia. Envidia que se convirtió en cariño y arrepentimiento. Cariño y arrepentimiento que se transformó en amor. Un amor familiar, el cual el odio comenzó a dominar, poco a poco, de forma silenciosa y astuta.

―¡Tú me obligaste hacerlo! ¡Él me obligó a hacerlo, Sei-kun!

Seijuro tuvo arcadas al escuchar ese apodo que tanto adoraba siendo pronunciado de esa manera, en esa situación, por el que más amaba en todo el mundo, superando incluso a Seiji...

―¡Tú...! ―tomó aire, y con una expresión de desesperación en el rostro, rodeando con ambos brazos a Seijuro; empezó a llorar con los trazos del arrepentimiento llegándole al corazón y al alma―. Tú me debiste haber amado solamente a mí, Sei-kun...

Aquel que acababa de romperlo. Y si era así...

La mirada de Seijuro se oscureció, tensando solamente en segundos al otro, consciente de que no soportaría que _su_ _Sei-kun_ lo odiara.

―Hiciste desaparecer a una de las pocas personas que aprecio. Lo mataste, delante de mí. ¿Sabes qué? ―escupió con enfado, con odio; con tristeza entremezclada―. ¡Lo que más odio de todo, no eres tú, Kuroko! ¡Lo que más odio, es no poder odiarte!

Y se desplomó, impotente, siendo sostenido por su único hermanito viviente.

Seijuro tomó con ambas manos la cabeza de Kuroko con una angustia completamente visible recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo.

―Lo que más odio, es seguir amándote...

Porque ambos siempre serán los culpables de todo.

Él es el culpable.

 _~Akashi Seijuro, sentenciado durante toda la eternidad a amar con ímpetu y sin irrupciones a Kuroko Tetsuya.~_


	4. No es obvio

**No es obvio.**

IV.

Akashi Seijuro era un adolescente de quince años de no tan baja estatura, proveniente de una familia con bienes y excedentes por doquier. Sus cabellos eran de un color rojo intenso como un manto de sangre, y sus ojos dos dagas penetrantes de distintivo color: carmesí y oro. Por otro lado, Kuroko Tetsuya era un universitario de veinticinco años, aspirante a pintor y maestro de un famoso jardín de niños; él era pálido. Muy pálido. Con una presencia tan baja que incluso le apodaban fantasma. Por esto, físicamente pasaba desapercibido a pesar de ser tan brillante, con su pelo de color celeste al igual que sus ojos.

A la vista, no habían cosas en común, no obstante, un día como cualquier otro, Akashi Seijuro conoció a Kuroko Tetsuya, en las profundidades de un pequeño bosque un poco lejano al verdadero establecimiento: un hospital público. Kuroko con una libreta y un lápiz de dibujo a su costado, Akashi con un diente de león entre sus manos.

Y mientras el de cabellos celestes admiraba el paisaje, le dirigió la palabra sin siquiera darle una mínima atención visual.

"¿Quién eres?, preguntó Kuroko, distante, con una mirada nostálgica reflejando su actual estado.

Y era un desconocido. Kuroko Tetsuya era un desconocido para Akashi.

"Soy Akashi Seijuro". Sin embargo había respondido sin dudar, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

Así fue su primer encuentro para Akashi Seijuro; así Kuroko Tetsuya fue capaz de conocerlo por enésima vez.

... De esa manera, el reencuentro se produjo de nuevo, para que después vaya volviéndose más invisible en la memoria del pelirrojo.

Es una lástima, Kuroko Tetsuya, pero el reinicio pronto dará presencia; y una vez más, todo se olvidará. 

* * *

Akashi tenía Alzheimer. Y con esto finalizamos Roulette.


End file.
